edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Eds 3-D: Game Ed
(a.k.a. Operation: Infinite Ed 3-D: Game Ed) is a movie about a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, a sequel to Spy Eds 2: The Island of Lost Jawbreakers and the third installment in the Spy Eds series. The film is followed by the sequel named Spy Eds: All the Ed in the World. Story Juni Cortez and Edd, 2 former agents of the OSS, now work as private detectives but get little profit for his work. They are contacted by the OSS and informed that Juni's sister, Carmen Cortez, Double D's friend, Eddy, and Jonny 2x4's plank friend, Plank are missing. They are reunited with Donnagon Giggles and his wife Francesca, who explain that Eddy, Plank and Carmen were captured by the Kanker Sisters and the Toymaker (Sylvester Stallone), a villain. The Toymaker was imprisoned in cyberspace by the OSS, but he has since created "Game Over", a virtual reality-based video game which he intends on using to escape cyberspace via players that reach the unbeatable Level 5. Juni and Double D agree to venture into the game, save Plank, Eddy and Carmen, and shut down the game that is in Bradford City Stadium, but Eddy and Carmen are fused into a new villain, Eddd. In the game, which takes place in a full 3D environment, Juni and Double D find the challenges difficult. They find three beta-testers, Francis, Arnold and Rez, who launch them to the moon so that they'll have less competition on the way to Level 5. On the moon, Double D and Juni receive an opportunity to bring in a fellow ally to assist him, selecting his grandfather Valentin (Ricardo Montalbán), who has been looking for the Kankers, Triple D and Toymaker for years. They receive a power-up which gives them a robotic suit allowing them to walk. Juni and Double D venture into a robot battle arena where they fight a girl named Demetra, a robot named Rokusho and an Ed named Ed in order to return to Earth and Level 2. He meets the beta-testers again who believe he is a player named The Guy who can beat Level 5. Rez is unconvinced and challenges Double D and Juni to a race involving a multitude of different vehicles. Double D and Juni win the race with help from Valentin, and Ed and Demetra joins the group, she and Juni display romantic feelings for each other. Double D, Arnold and Juni are forced to battle each other in Level 3, the loser getting an immediate game over. Demetra swaps places with Juni and is defeated, seemingly getting a game over, much to Juni's sadness, until Double D gets him 10 extra lives. The group get to Level 4 where Double D and Juni find Triple D, released by the Toymaker and the Kankers, who leads the group on and stops. Double D and Juni follow a map given to him by Ed and Demetra to a lava-filled gorge. Because of a run in with the Tinker Toys, the group surf their way through the lava but Donnagan attempts to prevent them from reaching Level 5 to save them, but this fails, for it turned out that the lava was actually cold. Outside the door to Level 5, the real "Guy" appears and opens the door only to get a game over by an electrical shock. Ed and Demetra appears, claiming to have got back into the game via a glitch but Triple D uses the The Deceiver, a program used to fool players. Ed and Demetra confirm this and apologize to Double D and Juni. Triple D, The Kankers, Rokusho, and The Toymaker attack the group with giant robot, Ed and Demetra shedding a tear and shutting the game down so Juni and the others can return to reality. However, it is revealed that Valentin released the Toymaker, the villain's army of robots attacking a nearby city. The Eds, Juni and Carmen summon their family members: Parents Gregorio and Ingrid, Gregorio's brother Machete, their Grandma, and Uncle Felix. With too many robots to handle, Juni calls out to their "extended" family, summoning characters from the first two films (including Fegan Floop and Alexander Minion, Dinky Winks and his son, scientist Romero, former rivals Gary and Gerti Giggles and Cul-de-sac kids Rolf, Kevin, Jonny 2x4, Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz). The robots are destroyed except the Toymaker's. Valentin confronts the Kankers and Sebastian the Toymaker and reveals that it was he who put him in the wheelchair in addition to everything else, but forgives Sebastian the Toymaker for his actions, which is why he was perching on his shoulders all those years. Suddenly, Eddy and Carmen were morphed back to Triple D, but he failed to do so. Sebastian the Toymaker shuts down his robot and joins the rest of the Cortez family and their friends to celebrate their family leaving the possibility of another sequel (which there is). Quotes *'Toymaker' (to Carmen): "I'm afraid you know too much, Carmen." The Kanker Sisters (to Eddy): "You too, Eddy!" (laughing evilly) Carmen (to the Toymaker): "You'll never get away with this, Toymaker!" Eddy (to the Kankers): "You too, Kankers! Ed, Double D and I's Big Picture Show is sad in the middle and sometimes at the beginning, but NEVER AT THE END!" Sequel Spy Eds: All the Ed in the World has been announced which includes a new character, Eddy's Brother! Trivia *This is the only film that Triple D appeared in. *Game Ed is a play on "Game Over". Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Spy Kids Crossovers